The Merciless Cult
by dyingwillbullet
Summary: A police was mauled to death by a strange Digimon late one night. Karasu wants to find out what happened but he and his partner, Vogelmon may be getting more than they asked for. It could spell "TABOO" when they enter the Merciless Cult... R&R PLEASEE!
1. Chapter 1

_We're known in all the wrong places. We're some of those faces that you'll never forget. And those who adore us cannot ignore us. We're placing a bet; we could be real shallow if we tried. But there's so much more to us than meets the eye. Our manner can be misconstrued as trite. We're irrepressible - creatures of the night. Those rag dolls don't tell our whole story - we live for the glory of turning your head. And while we have your attention, we'd kill for a menton in the popular press. We're the hold mother of invention. We're so hip we never needed to try. The perfect cure for your anal retention. We're unforgetable; creatures of desire...._

_**xXxXxXx**_

"What an eerie night for a stroll in the park, don't you agree?" a sinister looking young teen asked the rather short figure standing beside her.

The shorter figure's ears perked in delight as the cresent moon shown down upon him. His teeth glistened with the emanence of radioactivity but showed no vital signs of being weakend by it. He turned his attention to the teen.

"Mika you know an eerie night is the only night perfect for taking said stroll. It would be a waste otherwise to parade out in the daytime."

Mika, the teen, stared promptly at the sky. Her hazel eyes and jagged black hair shone brightly as the moon became unveiled by the cloud it was previously hiding behind.

"I do believe we should take our leave dearest Stitchmon." she said to the shorter figure.

Stitchmon looked for any signs of existance then hoped up on his partner's right shoulder. The girl began to walk down the path that lead through the local park. She climbed ontop of the dinosaur like jungle gym and sat ontop of it, staring out into the vast darkness. Stitchmon took a seat on her lap and stared with her.

"Silence is beautiful, isn't it?" she murmured to her companion.

Stitchmon nodded slightly in agreement.

"It is."

Suddenly, their was an eerie light that pierced the precious darkness. Mika quickly withdrew with Stitchmon into the hollow dinosaur jungle gym as a cop came by. He noticed the racket and caught a glimpse of Mika's black and white striped stockings.

"Who's there? You're not allowed in the park after midnight." he called out firmly.

The two did not make a sound as the officer came close to the jungle gym.

"Come out of there, I know someone's in there!" he said with an angered tone amongst him.

Mika hissed violently as the officer shined his flashlight in on them. Stitchmon grew quite irritable as his eyes were not accustomed to such radiance. Mika grew angered and turned to Stitchmon.

"Attack." she commanded simply.

As quick as an arrow shot from a bow, Stitchmon launched himself at the officer and latched himself onto his face. The officer screamed in terror as Stitchmon began to claw his face to shreads. Mika poked her head out of the tiny window to watch, smirking with insanity glimmering in her eyes.

"This is my kind of night."

The officer's screams faded slowly as Stitchmon finished him. He licked his blood-stained claws and shuffled back over to Mika who was climbing out of the jungle gym. She approached the officer whose face was so badly torn and bloody that it was nearly impossible to recognize him. She dipped her right pointer finger into the expanding pool of blood and licked it.

"It looks like we've added another mishap to our Domestic Fucker Family." she said between an evil giggle.

The giggle turned into a laugh and the laugh echoed throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**xXxXxXx**_

He woke up instantly; the calamity outside was too much for him to ignore anymore. He sprung out of bed to the sounds of sirens and people screaming. His whole family could be heard discussing what they would do about their safety. But Karasu Barzahd knew there was more he had to do. He pressed his ear against his door and listened to his mother's voice speaking worridly to his father.

"What are we going to do, Michael? These police have been outside every night ever since those horrid monsters started attacking Tokyo and now it's just getting worse. We can't keep a family in this ruckus and Karasu's grades are dropping because of this.... I just can't take it anymore...."

"Calm down, Kyoko. Karasu's a strong boy. He can take care of himself. It's not his fault he hasn't had school in a while because of these random monster attacks...We'll make it."

Karasu saw this as an opportunity to push his head off the door and run to the window. He cranked it open as far as it could, letting the cold air breeze in through his room. He placed his pointer fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. He waited there for a minute; for two; for three. After the fifth minute, he heard the faint sound of wings flapping. From a little ways off in the distance, he saw a green bird-like creature soaring towards the window. He stepped back as the creature landed safetly in his room. It's majestic dexterior glimmered triumphantly in the moon as his feathers swayed with the wind.

"Did I keep you waiting long, Karasu?" the bird spoke in a deep voice.

"No you didnt, but we need to get going Vogelmon. There are Digimon attacking the city again. The police are out there but they really don't know what they're in for. As far as I know, you and I are the only ones who can stop them at this point."

Vogelmon nodded.

"Understood. Shall we be off then?"

Karasu nodded.

"Let's go."

He climbed on top of the windowsill, looking down from his fourteeth floor apartment building. Karasu withdrew a small device and a single card and, after taking a slow breath, fell from the window with Vogelmon following him. As he plummeted towards the ground, he took out the card and the device.

"Card slash! Digivolution activate!"

Vogelmon suddenly became engulfed in a piercing light and he began to grow larger.

"Vogelmon digivolve tooo...._Leermon!_"

The giant bird Digimon swooped underneath Karasu, catching him before he met his fate with the ground. Karasu clung tightly to the Digimon's neck feathers as they soared through the rafters and the trees. Below were the police trying to piece together evidence to prove the existance of the monsters was not all just an illusion fabricated by the dilusional minds of the city folk. Leermon soared through towards the subway where there was a riot of people trying to escape and the cops just could not seem to calm them. From out of the tunnel, there crawled a hideous looking creature with the exterior of slime and the stench of death. Karasu, after plugging his nose, pulled out his D-Arc which held some information about the horrific creature.

"Raremon's its name..." he informed Leermon.

"Should I attack it?" the bird asked his partner.

Karasu nodded.

"Don't go easy on it. It's destroying our city. Let's send it back to the sewers where it belongs!"

Leermon let out an amused chuckle at Karasu's ambition.

"If you say so."

Raremon targeted Leermon and roared at him angrily. It opened its mouth wide.

"Kusai Gas!" it roared, spitting sludge at Leermon.

Leermon easily dodged it and turned to retaliate an attack of his own.

"Flare Feather!!"

Leermon slashed the air with his wings, creating a yellow aura that crashed into Raremon in the shape of an "X". Raremon stumbled over the subway ditch and crashed into a building nearby. Leermon's eyes started to glow as he readied for another attack.

"Phoenix Flare!""

A large beam of light stated to form from his mouth and shot it directly into Raremon's chest. The sludge-like Digimon was no match and instantly deleted into fragments of data. Leermon devolved back into Vogelmon whom quickly with-took the data fragments into his own body. He turned to Karasu.

"That was easy." he said in a slightly cocky tone.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Vogelmon or your ego might overcome you." Karasu retorted in an even cockier tone.

Vogelmon sneered a bit.

"Let's go back before your parents realize you're missing."

Karasu nodded and the two took off towards the park which happened to be the quickest route to the apartments at Highton View Terrace. As the two strolled along, they noticed an unusually large group of police cars centered around the children's play area and the dinosaur jungle gym. Karasu, curious to know what was going on, creapt up behind a bush to watch. He could hear the officers talking amongst themselves.

"He's dead...that's all there is to say." one officer said to an investigator.

"What do you suppose was the cause of death?"

"Well, it looks like he was mamed by some kind of creature...and we're not talking about your ordinary racoon or squirrel."

The two wandered over to a large cloth that laid over the ground. The police lifted the cloth up, revealing an officer whose face was completely mauled. Karasu and Vogelmon jumped back, startled by it.

"That is disgusting...." Karasu said with a sick tone in his voice.

Vogelmon looked at him.

"That was the work of a Digimon....I just know it..."

Karasu looked at his feathered friend.

"A Digimon....?"

He turned and looked worridly up at the night sky.

"What the fuck is going on......?"

_**xXxXxXx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

The bell rang loudly as Karasu's eyes slowly opened. He had fallen asleep waiting for the school bell to begin class and now he wished it had never existed; it was aggravating his lack-of-sleep headache. The teacher stepped in moments later, carrying a clutter of things with a peeved look on his face. The laughing students paid no attention to his facial expression and continued along with their meaningless banter. Karasu rose his head up from his desk grogily at the sight of teacher about to lose his temper and braced himself for the explosion.

"CHILDREN! GET INTO YOUR SEATS IMMEDIETLY OR YOU WILL ALL STAY AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!" he roared.

With that, the students scurried to their individual desks and didnt dare utter another word. The teacher regained his posture and pushed his bifocals further up the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning, class..." he said irritably.

"Good morning, Omeda-sensei!" the class chanted loudly.

Their voices rang through Karasu's ears like a giant drum as his headache grew more and more insufferable.

"We have a transfer student coming to us from the Odaiba district today. I know you will all make him feel at home..."

Almost as if it were a que, a tall, dark-haired young man stepped into the room. He had blue eyes that highlighted his fair skin, but his expression looked distant. However, he seemed to attract the attention of quite a few of the young ladies in the class.

"Class, this is Sanii Ookami." Mr. Omeda said.

As the girls giggled and whispered things about Sanii, Karasu stared at him. He seemed ... suspicious. Mr. Omeda assigned Sanii a seat in the middle row, almost diagnal from Karasu's view. Sanii walked down the isle and placed his bg on the side of the desk. Karasu was about to divert his gaze before something relevant caught his eye. Hanging out from the side of Sanii's bag was an honest-to-God digivice. Karasu leaned forward, trying to get a better glimpse at the color but fell completely out of his seat and flat on his face. The whole class turned to stare at him. Karasu felt the burn of embarressment flush over his face as he quickly rose back into his seat. Mr. Omeda peeked over to see Karasu staring at his desk.

"Are you alright, Barzahd-kun?" he asked.

Karasu nodded, not uttering a word. He looked over to see Sanii secretly trying not to laugh. Anger filled Karasu's body.

_"THAT JERK!"_ he thought angrily to himself.

During the school day, Karasu just stared dazedly out the window at the beautiful shining sun. Why did he have to be cooped up inside that domesticated building? He longed to go outside but he knew he needed to talk to Sanii. His digivice had whetted his interest. He continued his gaze out the window until a very familiar bird landed in the tree next to the school. Karasu's eyes buldged; it was Vogelmon and he had a worried look on his face.

_"We need to talk. It's important! Meet me outside behind the soccer field! And bring canned coffee...." _he mouthed.

With that, Vogelmon took off towards the other side of the building. Karasu, not sure of what he should do, sprung up out of his desk and headed for the door. Mr. Omeda took notice to his leave and angrily yelled to him.

"BARZAHD! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Karasu ignored his teacher's orders, although he knew it would retaliate later, and raced to the school's soccer field.

----

"Did you bring the coffee?" Vogelmon asked impatiently.

Karasu dug into his pocket and pulled out a can of coffee he had gotten from one of the school's vending machines. He tossed it to Vogelmon who opened it rapidly. He took a long, satisfied sip.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Karasu asked anxiously.

Vogelmon swallowed the hot coffee.

"Did you get a new student in your class named Sanii Ookami?"

Karasu nodded, "Yeah, and get this -- he's a chosen child."

Vogelmon drank the last of the coffee and crushed the can on his head.

"So you know then? This leads me to my second question: have you met his partner yet?"

Karasu shook his head. "No...."

Vogelmon nodded. "I see. In any case, it would be wise to take sides with him. Do you remember the police man who got his face mauled?"

Karasu grimmaced at the thought of the tattered and torn face of the poor man.

"Yes...I do..."

"Well," Vogelmon started, "I found out that my assumption about it being a Digimon to be correct."

A look of concern crossed Karasu's face.

"What Digimon did this?!" he asked.

"It was one I had never heard of. His name was Stitchmon..."

Karasu stared at Vogelmon.

"Stitchmon...? I've never heard of a Digimon by that name either."

Vogelmon took a seat infront of him.

"He's one of those "fabricated Digimon", the ones that hackers create to control certain servers on the web. I've never seen him before but I'd be on the look out for him. He has a partner...I'm still not sure if it's a girl or a boy yet, but I'm going to be on the lookout for any unfamiliar Digimon. You'd do best to do the same."

Karasu pondered for a moment or two before stating a question of his own.

"Will they attack more people?"

Vogelmon shrugged.

"I'm not sure...I don't know what their objective is or what they hope to accomplish but it could be anything..."

Suddenly, there was a noise. It sounded like feet running through grass and it was coming their way. Karasu looked behind him and saw a strange figure heading towards them at full speed. Vogelmon's eyes grew wide.

"Karasu! LOOK OUT!" he cried, jumping in front of him.

Before Vogelmon had the chance to attack, the figure lept up onto the soccer goal. It's figure was tall and he had the exterior of a wolf. It's extra hair hung sexily over one eye and he wore a tattered bandana around his neck. He looked magnificent. Vogelmon growled at the Digimon.

"Who are you?!" he asked.

The wolf Digimon looked confusedly at the two.

"Now with THAT tone I don't think I'm gonna tell ya."

Karasu readied his D-Arc and a modify card.

"Are you Stitchmon...?" Karasu asked nervously.

The wolf looked at Karasu, raising one suspicious eyebrow.

"Stitchmon? I'm afraid I don't know who that is..."

"Inkeimon! Leave them alone - they're_ male._" a voice echoed.

The three turned their heads. Karasu noticed, none other than, Sanii walking towards them. Inkeimon's face lit up as he glomped his partner. The two fell to the ground leaving Karasu and Vogelmon quite confused.

"Inkeimon!" Sanii laughed, "your third leg is poking me!"

Inkeimon rose up off of Sanii.

"Sorry. You know that only happens when I'm excited." he laughed.

Karasu and Vogelmon sweatdropped at the bizarre duo. Were those two for real...?

Sanii got up off of the ground and turned to Karasu.

"It's great to meet another chosen child other than myself."

Karasu nodded, extending his hand.

"Indeed. I'm Karasu Barzahd."

Sanii took his hand and shook it.

"Sanii Ookami. Looks like we're gonna be working together for a while."

Karasu smiled, "I can't wait."

_**xXxXxXxXx**_


End file.
